


Killing Me Softly

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gavin, Dubious Consent, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Werewolf!Jeremy, sub!Michael, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: What's a little death in the bedroom between criminals?Smut drabbles and scenes that didn't fit in the stories.





	1. Mavinwood - Wall

**Author's Note:**

> shadeofazmeinya asked: smut prompt: Ryan and lad of your choice. and a wall. (you know what to do ;) )
> 
> dom!Gavin

Michael’s fingers scrabbled over the brick of the wall, cursing under his breath. There was a wet, slurping sound, and Michael bucked up with a gasp. Gavin let his eyes linger on the arch of his back, his mouth falling slack open and the red flush of his cheeks and chest. Then his gaze wandered down, taking in Michael’s angry red cock, glistening with spit and framed by swollen, pink lips.

Ryan’s hands were pressed palm-down against the wall on either side of Michael’s hips, his brow furrowed as he sucked the lad down.

Michael, in turn, was panting heavily, his hands flittering all over the wall looking for purchase, interspersed with aborted attempts to put them on Ryan’s head. Gavin watched sharply, batting the wandering hands away when they came too close. Ryan was kneeling in front of him, his shoulders bracketed by Gavin’s knees, and one of Gavin’s hand firmly burrowed in his golden locks.

“You’re doing well, luv,” Gavin praised him, gently tugging on his ponytail and dragging him off Michael’s cock. Ryan reluctantly let it slip from his mouth, tonguing at the slit before another, harsher tug had him sitting back, gasping for breath.

Michael’s eyes flew open, and he instinctively reached forward. Gavin snatched his wrist with his free hand and pinned it against the wall, shaking his head and tsking.

“Now, now, my boi,” he admonished him, a mischieveous glint in his eyes. “I didn’t say you could, now, did I?”

With a groan, Michael banged his head against the wall.

“Hurry up, then, you British bastard,” he muttered under his breath. Gavin just laughed smugly, letting go of Ryan’s head to tap the side of his jaw.

“Open up, luv,” he purred, fingers tracing down Ryan’s throat, before returning to his hair. With a sudden, harsh grip, Gavin pushed his head forward, directly onto Michael’s dick. Ryan sputtered, eyes wide, but his mouth remained slack even as he choked. Magnamiously, Gavin let him back off to gather his breath, before insistently pulling him forward again. He urged Ryan on until he took Michael’s cock to the root, down his throat and swallowed.

“God,” Michael moaned, eyes closed and head thrown back.

“Close enough,” Gavin joked, fingers carding absently through Ryan’s hair. He leaned over the kneeling man, kissing along Michael’s jawline. His boi turned blindly, seeking out his mouth and kissing him sloppily, distractedly. His hips were stuttering, and Ryan took turns humming and swallowing, choking every now and then. Gavin kept a careful eye on both of them, even as he bit at Michael’s chin.

“I’m so close, Gav,” he whimpered, his thrusts growing erratic. Gavin paused, leaning back and looking him over, allowing Ryan a short break before pushing him back on Michael’s cock.

“Very well,” Gavin sighed, squeezing Michael’s wrist still captured in his hand. “You may come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/152976944887/smut-prompt-ryan-and-lad-of-your-choice-and-a)


	2. Raywood - Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xanzs asked: ello smut joelay or raywood? danke

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what Geoff meant when he ordered you to ‘watch my back’,” Ray drawled, peering down his sniper rifle to check the area. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. He sighed, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Your back’s well protected, though,” Ryan argued from where he was lying on top of Ray. He kissed his ear, then his cheek, before nipping on his earlobe. He was lazily grinding up against Ray’s ass, and has been for a while now. Ray shifted, turning to look over his shoulder.

“If the asshole escapes, you’re taking the fall,” he asserted, squirming under Ryan until the other man let up for a moment, allowing him to get on all fours, with Ryan hovering over him in the same position.

“Ah, but he won’t,” Ryan whispered huskily, suckling on Ray’s earlobe. “Because you will be watching, won’t you, darling?”

Ray hummed, considering the angle of his rifle, then shrugged. “Sure, we can try that, I guess.”

Ryan started sucking on the skin just below his ear, while pushing Ray’s purple hoodie up to his shoulders. Ray lowered himself to the ground, grabbing Ryan’s discarded leather jacket as a cushion, with his ass in the air. He fumbled with his sniper, adjusting the angle and position. Ryan pushed his legs apart with a knee, and Ray’s breath hitched in anticipation as air hit his bare ass.

“This is gonna end in disaster,” he muttered, and Ryan chuckled, tearing open a packet of lube with his teeth.

“Not that different than last time,” he countered, and Ray hummed thoughtfully, peering through the scope. Might as well try and get work done while he’s still able to concentrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/152979369462/ello-smut-joelay-or-raywood-danke)


	3. Michael - submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Michael going into subspace pretty please? You're writing is honestly always a delight to read < 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub!Michael

A hand in his hair, fingers carding through the locks. Michael shifts in place, pushing into the touch. The hand strokes over the back of his head, nails scratching lightly over his neck, before cupping his cheek. It’s tempting but he doesn’t open his eyes, strains his ears instead.

“Good boy,” Sir murmurs, and Michael smiles, grateful and smug. “I knew you could do this. Look at you. My pretty boy.”

A thumb is digging into his cheek, and Michael whines, the sound ripped from his throat. The pad of the thumb is rough and calloused as it glides down and over his lower lip. His mouth drops open, and the thumb presses in. Carefully, he closes his lips around it and suckles at the tip.

“There you go.” Sir’s breathing hitches, and it’s a sign of how well Michael does. He preens under the praise. “Such a good boy. You’ll feel so good around my cock, won’t you? You’ll do your best to make me feel good like the pretty little slut you are.”

Michael hummed, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on Sir’s thumb like he has something to proof. His head is swimming pleasantly, a soft haze settles over everything he feels. It’s likes he’s floating in a pool, eyes closed an only Sir’s hands keeping his head out of the water.

He trusts Sir to keep him safe.

“You’re doing so well,” Sir muses, and the thumb withdraws from Michael’s mouth. Michael whines in protest, but gets hushed immediately. Firm fingers tug at his hair and he goes with the gentle force, letting Sir do with him as he pleases. “Such a good boy, my pretty Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/152968938092/michael-going-into-subspace-pretty-please-youre)


	4. Mavin - Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulfishie asked: mavin, gavin-centric biting please!

“Micool,” Gavin whined, tightening his grip on the other’s shirt. He tugged on the cloth insistently, his head thumping back against the wall. “Off.”

Michael nipped at his jawline, graze of teeth leaving a red scratch behind.

“Oh no, asshole, we’re doing this my way this time,” he declared, pushing Gavin up against the wall. He bit into the juncture where neck met shoulder, sucking the skin between his teeth. Gavin groaned, arching into his touch.

This was Michael’s thing, biting. He’d leave a ring of marks up and down Gavin’s neck, making sure to suck hickeys high enough that Gavin couldn’t hide them the next morning. Michael liked showing off that they were a couple, that Gavin was _his_ , and well. Gavin loved indulging him.

Michael’s hands found their way under his shirt, fingers tracing along his ribs and circling his nipples. Gavin squirmed, torn between being ticklish and turned on. Michael kissed his way up Gavin’s neck, licking and biting, before catching his earlobe between his teeth. Gavin’s breath hitched, Michael suckling on the sensitive lobe.

“Micool,” Gavin complained, voice high-pitched and breathless. “C’mon, boi. I’ll let you mark me up for a week if you take your bloody shirt off right about _now_.”

Michael let his ear go with a wet plop, leaning back to grin at his boyfriend.

“Whatever happened to patience?” he teased, already dragging Gavin’s shirt up. Gavin lifted his arms so he could tug it off in peace.

“Never heard of it,” he huffed, giving Michael a narrow-eyed look. “ _Off_.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Michael laughed, but did as he asked. The moment he turned away to drop the shirt on a chair, instead of flinging it across the room _like an animal_ , Gavin took advantage of his distraction. He flipped their positions, pushing Michael up against the wall.

“And now,” Gavin purred, grinning smugly. “Now _I’m_ doing _you_ my way.”

That said, he dropped onto his knees, fingers fumbling with the button of Michael’s jeans as the other man swore up a storm above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/153026335172/mavin-gavin-centric-biting-please)


	5. Mavin - Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Mavin dirty talk?

“Fuck you,” Michael cursed, gasping for breath. He loosened his grip on Gavin’s head, the blond grinning smugly up at him.

“You can get it up again so soon, boi?” Gavin teased, eyes glazed over as he licked his lips. Michael snorted, tugging on his arms to pull him up.

“After you just sucked my soul out through my dick? Fuck no,” he replied.

“Micoo,” Gavin pouted, and Michael broke out into a wicked grin as he pushed off the wall and into Gavin’s space. He leaned in, turning at the last second before their lips touched, brushing his mouth over Gavin’s cheek instead.

“Not any time soon, anyway,” he murmured huskily, and Gavin’s breath hitched as Michael palmed his dick through his tight jeans. “Which just means I’ll have to take my time opening you up, right?”

“Right,” Gavin echoed dazedly. Michael brushed past him, slapping his butt.

“Bed,” he ordered sharply, and Gavin scrambled to obey. He shucked his pants on the way, nearly toppling over in his haste. Michael watched him from his perch on the bed’s edge, gloriously naked. Gavin straddled his lap, and Michael’s eyes narrowed. He indulged the blond with a few short, hard kisses before pushing him off.

“Bed. I want you on all fours, boi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/153028377932/mavin-dirty-talk)


	6. MK/XRay - Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Dunno if your still taking prompts but... I am a sucker for secudtion So... X-ray and Madking, Ya know when mad king tries to get get xray to join him why not seduce him too?

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” the Mad King purred, fingers trailing over X-Ray’s collarbone as he stepped around him. “To be so easily abandoned? All alone in this cruel world, after you’ve been through so much _together_.” He stressed the last word, putting as much innuendo into his voice as he could.

“He’s my best friend,” X-Ray protested, shoulders rising up to his ears. “No homo.”

“Ah,” the Mad King exclaimed, his lips brushing X-Ray’s ear, “that’s it, then? All this _tension_ -” He rubbed his palms over X-Ray’s shoulders, the younger man unconsciously leaning into the touch. “-just because little Vav isn’t interested?”

“He has Ash, doesn’t he?” X-Ray complained, turning to face the other man. The Mad King didn’t budge, and they ended up with barely an inch between them. X-Ray was too furious to notice though. “It’s all Ash this, Ash that, Ash knows, Ash can _help_.”

The Mad King hummed, his hands trailing down X-Ray’s arms. His fingers circled around his wrists, tugging him closer, thumbs pressed into the soft inside making X-Ray’s pulse jump. Their noses brushed as the Mad King leaned in, lips grazing over his cheeks. 

”She doesn’t deserve him,” he murmured into X-Ray’s ear, causing the other to shiver. “You’ve done so much for him, always been there for him, and he leaves you behind the second she shows up.” 

“That’s not-” X-Ray objected, throat dry. He swallowed, turning his head away. The Mad King grinned, pressing a kiss just below his ear. X-Ray tensed, but didn’t move away and stayed quiet. A row of kisses down his throat, and then the Mad King glanced up sharply at him.

“You have it the wrong way around, X-Ray,” he said seriously, backing off slightly. X-Ray swayed after him, before catching himself. There was self-loathing in his eyes, an inner anger as he scolded himself for forgetting that this was his _enemy_ in front of him. “ _You_ deserve better.”

And with that he lifted his right hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over his knuckles. X-Ray startled, looking at the Mad King with wide eyes.

“What are you-” he sputtered, finally tugging out of his grasp and taking a step back. “Why are you-”

The Mad King chuckled darkly. “You are a beautiful specimen, X-Ray,” he explained bluntly, circling around the superhero. “I do realize that I am the villain in this game. But X-Ray-” He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist from behind, pulling him flush against him. X-Ray didn’t struggle. “-consider this: every Holmes needs a Moriarty.”

“…I don’t get that reference,” X-Ray muttered, hands hesitantly hovering over the Mad King’s, not quite touching. Not yet.

“Doesn’t matter,” the Mad King sighed, exasperated, before focussing on his quarry. He very deliberatly brushed his pelvis against X-Ray’s ass, letting the other feel his interest. “The real question is, what are you willing to do to pay Vav back for his betrayal?”

Quietly, X-Ray turned to look at the other man. Something flashed in his eyes, before a lazy grin curled around his lips.

“I don’t know,” he drawled, resting his weight against the Mad King’s chest. “Why don’t you… _convince_ me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/153014791512/dunno-if-your-still-taking-prompts-but-i-am-a)


	7. Freewood - Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skydiver-tomyo asked: In leue of you finishing your thesis, Freewood, half-naked dry humping and lots of neck biting/peppering neck with marks

Ryan pushed him up against the wall, leg pressed between his. Gavin groaned, grinding down against Ryan’s thigh as he surged forward and latched onto his neck. Ryan’s hands were feverishly roaming over his torso, fingers fumbling at the slippery buttons. Frustrated, Ryan hooked his fingers between the gaps and ripped the shirt apart, buttons flying every which way.

Gavin bit firmly at the skin under his jaw, before leaning back to glare at Ryan.

“You bastard,” he complained, panting for breath. “That shirt was designer!”

“It was in the way,” Ryan replied darkly, ducking down to bite at Gavin’s nipple. Gavin groaned, throwing his head back against the wall with a thump, hooking one leg around Ryan’s waist as he rutted up against him. He scratched over Ryan’s back, scrabbling for purchase. Finally, Gavin’s fingers wound between long strands of hair, and he tugged it free of its tie for a better grip.

“You’re buying me a new o- oh!” Gavin gasped, as Ryan licked his way up his chest and back to his neck. The other man thrust his hips, their straining erections brushing against each other at the same time as Ryan sank his teeth into Gavin’s flesh, sucking and licking at the spot. Gavin’s nails scratched over his scalp, and Ryan winced, backing off to glare at the Brit.

“Talk later,” he rasped, rubbing his thigh between Gavin’s legs. “There’s better uses for your mouth now.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed, even as he bore down on Ryan’s leg. He bared his teeth, pulling sharply on Ryan’s hair to drag his head back and expose his throat. “Challenge accepted, _bitch_.”

Ryan cursed as Gavin bit into the skin dangerously close to his adam’s apple, before moving up to his jaw, leaving several neat rings of teeth marks all over his neck. His hands slipped down to Gavin’s ass, groping him firmly, before he grabbed his legs to lift him up and slam him against the wall, hips stuttering.

Gavin gasped wetly against his neck, licking over the last set of bitemarks, mouthing down his neck to suckle on the skin of his shoulder instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/153050674402/in-leue-of-you-finishing-your-thesis-freewood)


	8. Jeremwood - Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> achievement-trash asked: You still taking smut requests? Looking for some blood kink or body worship with jeremwood.

“Look at you,” Ryan murmured, kissing his ear. His hands were gliding down his sides before settling firmly on his hips, holding him in place in front of the mirror. Jeremy glanced up, blushing heavily. “You’re so beautiful, Jeremy.”

His fingers slid over his skin, palms cupping his stomach, framing it.

“I’m fat,” Jeremy objected, averting his eyes. “I’ve been eating too much shit.”

“No, Jeremy,” Ryan countered, tracing the muscles lying underneath. His teeth grazed Jeremy’s earlobe and down his neck. “You’re perfect.”

Another kiss was pressed to his neck, as gentle hands roamed up to his chest. Ryan tweaked his nipples, scratched through the light amount of hair. He suckled on the skin of Jeremy’s shoulder, glancing up and catching Jeremy’s gaze in the mirror.

“Look at yourself,” Ryan said firmly, never breaking eye contact. His hands slid from Jeremy’s chest and up his back to firmly settle on his shoulders. “I want you to see the same thing I do whenever I look at you, Jeremy. You’re amazing. Look at these shoulders-”

His hands shifted down to his arms, fingers not long enough to wrap around them.

“-and these guns. I mean, hot damn.”

Jeremy laughed, flushing bright red and Ryan grinned, kissing his temple. His fingers slipped down Jeremy’s arms, encircling his wrists. He pulled them up, leaning over Jeremy’s shoulder to kiss the palms. Jeremy watched, fondly and a little wide-eyed.

“These hands have safed my life more often than I can count,” Ryan continued softly, catching Jeremy’s gaze in the mirror again. “And those beautiful eyes, like hot cocoa in winter. Whenever I see you watching me- that’s safety, comfort, belonging. Home.”

Ryan swallowed, and Jeremy leaned back into his chest, turning his hands to entangle their fingers.

“Don’t go sentimental on me now,” he joked weakly, squeezing his hands. “I thought this was just an excuse to fuck me in front of a mirror.”

Ryan snorted, smiling softly. He let their intertwined hands trail down, stroking Jeremy’s sides and then resting on his thighs.

“Oh it is,” he said blithely, nipping at Jeremy’s jaw. “Doesn’t make any of my statements less true.”

“Alright, then,” Jeremy said lightly, blinking as he teared up a little. “Anything nice to say about my dick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/153051193997/you-still-taking-smut-requests-looking-for-some)


	9. Mavin - Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> animexiii asked: (Didn't say in last message, sorry!) Smut Prompt: Mavin with Bottom Michael, please?

“Fuck, Gavvy,” Michael pants, sweat dripping down his forehead. His hands scrabble across the sheets, fingers clenching and unclenching as he gasps for breath.

“Yeah? Like that, boi?” Gavin murmurs, eyes riveted to Michael’s face. Gavin leans in, licking his lips absently. His fingers slide into Michael’s slick hole, and when he curls them _just so_ …

“Just fuck me already, you prick,” Michael curses, blinking his eyes open. His legs are shaking, draped over Gavin’s shoulders, but still he makes the effort to lift his head and glare at Gavin.

“I don’t know,” Gavin says doubtfully, putting on a concerned expression. He makes a scissoring motion, spreading him wide open. “I don’t think you’re quite ready yet.”

“You fucker-” Michael groans, letting his head flop back onto the pillow. He tenses, arching his back and trying to meet Gavin’s thrusting fingers.

“Ah ah ah,” Gavin tisks, his fingers slipping out of Michael’s hole. Cursing, Michael tries to chase him, but Gavin pins him down with his clean hand on his chest. “You’re not being good for me, boi,” he continues, affecting a sad tone. Michael stills, mind going blank. “You know the rules, Micoo. I can’t fuck you if you don’t deserve it.”

“Christ,” Michael breathes, firmly closing his eyes as he goes limp. Above him, Gavin starts cooing. “This is revenge for earlier, isn’t it?”

Gavin hums, tracing the rim of Michael’s quivering hole. Then he lets his fingers wander up, dancing around his balls and encircling his dick, thumb teasing over the slit. Michael stifles a curse, thrusting upwards.

“Maybe,” Gavin replies evasively, giving Michael’s dick a hard tug. His eyes narrow and his voice goes harsh and deep. “The question is, does it matter? Do you want to know or do you want me to fuck you, Jones?”

Michael doesn’t even hesitate. “Fuck me.”

Gavin smiles smugly, letting go of Michael’s dick and crawling up to brush their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Gavin nips at his jaw, trailing up his jawbone with lips and teeth, before breathing wet, hot air into his ear.

“I knew you could be good, boi,” he whispers, licking along his ear shell. “You gonna beg, luv?”

“Please,” Michael breathes, his hands grabbing onto his thighs, spreading his legs and cheeks with a dark blush. “Please, Gav, c'mon, I need it, I need _you_ , you know I need you, c'mon.”

“Bloody hell, Michael,” Gavin groans, heaving himself up to hover above him. “Look at what a pretty picture you make, boi.”

Flushing, Michael averts his eyes, swallowing hard. He’s shivering by the time Gavin pulls on a condom and lubes up, dickhead brushing up against his hole. He sinks in with a quiet moan, slow and steady, and Michael lets go of his legs and grabs his knees instead, pulling them as close to his chest as he can.

“So good for me, Micool,” Gavin gasps as he bottoms out, and Michael licks his lips in anticipation.

“Then fuck me, Gavvy. Fuck me hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/153506409107/didnt-say-in-last-message-sorry-smut-prompt)


	10. Mavingseg - Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trixielestrange asked: Hmmm, if I may, Mavinseg and pegging.

“He’s really into this, huh,” Gavin marveled, hand resting lightly on Michael’s chest. Now and then he’d let his fingers graze over his nipple, just to watch him squirm. Arms wrapped around him from behind, breasts pressing into his back as Lindsay hooked her chin over his shoulder.

“Told you so,” she said smugly, her fingers teasing along his waistband. They watched avidly as Michael arched his back with a grunt, only to curse as the dildo slipped from his hole.

“Don’t do that,” Meg admonished, slapping his thigh. She gave Michael a narrow-eyed look, before breaking into a sharp grin. She pulled back a little, catching his shins and pushing them up. “Here, grab your knees and keep ‘em spread.”

“Fuck off,” Michael groaned, cheeks and chest flushed a dark red. Lindsay giggled, hiding her face in Gavin’s neck. Meg was less amused, however, leaning forward to pinch his butt. “Ow! What the fuck, Turney?”

“Do it, or I’ll never peg you again,” she threatened, watching like a hawk as he dithered. Then he bit his lip, turned his head away with a blush and followed her instructions. Meg smirked, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring more onto her fake dick. “Good boy.”

“He really likes that, too,” Lindsay piped up, pasting an innocent look on her face when Michael glared at her. “What? It’s true!”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, trying to hide his face in the pillow. Meg took advantage of his distraction to slip right back in, and Michael closed his eyes with a stifled moan.

“Aww, Micool,” Gavin cooed, his free hand starting to card through his tousled curls. “You’re lovely, Micool. Shush and let us take care of you, boi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/153013210712/hmmm-if-i-may-mavinseg-and-pegging)


	11. Geovin - Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skydiver-tomyo asked: so, smut prompt.... :^) how 'bout Geoff and Gavin with some heavy orgasm denial? ;^)

“I’m gonna c-cum- Fuck, Gavin-” Geoff breathed, his toes curling and his entire body feeling on fire.  The wet heat was nearly unbearable around his cock, a tongue toying with the slit on the head. He closed his eyes, feeling the first waves of an orgasm roiling under his skin-

“Don’t you dare,” Gavin snapped, and a hand gripped the base of his dick tightly, stemming off his climax. Geoff cursed breathlessly, digging his fingers into blond hair to drag that hot cavern back down and around his dick. Gavin slapped his wrists, the stinging pain clearing Geoff’s head a little. “You don’t get to cum before me, remember?”

“Fuck you,” Geoff protested, but he let his hands drop uselessly to the sheets. “Who died and made you the boss?”

Gavin gave him a flat look before he took him back in, swallowing him to the root. Geoff panted heavily, and Gavin hummed, the vibrations around his cock making Geoff arch off the bed. A hand to his hip pinned him back down, and Gavin’s mouth slipped off his dick with a wet plop.

“It would hel- shit!” Geoff yelped, clutching the sheets desperately as Gavin bobbed up and down. “It’d help if you fucking got yourself off, Jesus fucking Christ, Gavvers, where did you learn that-”

Gavin looked up at him from underneath golden lashes, his lips stretched obscenely around Geoff’s cock. He drew back, licking around the tip as slender fingers wrapped around his dick and started pumping him.

“I don’t know what you mean, Geoffrey,” Gavin said faux-innocently, batting his lashes at the older man. His lips twisted into a sad pout. “Don’t you like what I’m doing? Am I not good enough, Geoffrey?”

“You’re fucking too good, you fucking prick, and you know it,” Geoff spat, licking his lips. “C'mon, Gavvy, I can’t hold back for much longer- please?”

“Hmm. I don’t know,” Gavin hummed indecisively, eyeing Geoff contemplatively. “I think you can hold on for another… let’s say, five minutes?”

“Fi-Five fucking minutes, are you insane-” Geoff shouted, but Gavin just smirked, leaning back down to suckle on the head.

“If you don’t cum before five minutes are over, I’ll let you cum inside my ass,” Gavin suggested, glancing at the clock. Geoff followed his glance, blinking the sweat out of his eyes. Fuck, but Gavin knew exactly how to manipulate him.

“Deal,” Geoff grunted, clenching his jaw. The next couple minutes would be pure torture, but so worth it if only he could hold out-

Gavin smirked smugly, his fingers tracing around his sensitive balls to come to rest just behind them in that one spot- Geoff cursed.

“Five minutes,” Gavin reminded him solemnly, before licking his way down his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/157202456927/so-smut-prompt-how-bout-geoff-and)


	12. Jeremwood - Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kayssna asked: Jeremwood biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in Misfits, vampire!Ryan, werewolf!Jeremy

Jeremy bites his lips, muffling the moan that wants to escape his mouth. Fingers dance over his sides, leaving him twitching and almost ticklish. Ryan’s hands settle on his thighs, spreading his legs a touch further. His palms are big, and warm, and Jeremy pushes into his touch.

Ryan chuckles behind him, pressing close. He mouths at Jeremy’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his shoulders. Jeremy shudders, a whine catching in his throat, his wolf instincts urging him to roll over and present his stomach.

“Ryan,” he groans, tilting his head to better expose his throat. Ryan hums approvingly, and it sends a shiver running down Jeremy’s back. Sharp teeth graze over taut skin, and Jeremy gasps. “ _Alpha_.”

Ryan nips along his jawbone, careful to never leave more than light scratches behind. Jeremy whines, bucking up- but Ryan’s hands catch his hips, gently but firmly holding him down, keeping him close. He can feel the vampire’s erection pressing against his ass where he squirms and closes his eyes, shuddering.

Hot air hits his ear, and Ryan licks along the shell, sucks in the earlobe. Jeremy gasps, holding painfully still. Jeremy melts under the attention, his own nails biting into his skin in his need to hold onto _something_.

“Say it,” Ryan breathes into his ear, and Jeremy grinds up against him desperately. Fingers tighten on his hips, stilling him. “If you want it you have to ask for it.”

“Alpha,” he whines, dropping his head, rolling it to the side. His heartrate is picking up, pumping the blood through his veins, and it feels like offering his submission all over again. “Ryan, please. Bite me.”

The vampire hums, pressing light kisses against his temple, his cheek, trailing down his throat. His hands steady Jeremy as he shakes in Ryan’s embrace, his fingers and mouth gentle against his skin, calming him down.

“Alright,” Ryan says, and Jeremy swallows. Sharp incisors press against his pulse, grazing over the thin skin. Jeremy bucks up again, back arching as he moans in anticipation. An arm wraps around his waist, Ryan’s other hand coming up to grip his hair, gently holding his head still.

A prickle of pain as fangs sink into his skin and blood rushes to the surface. Ryan’s mouth clamps down on his neck, his grip on Jeremy’s hair tightening. Jeremy gasps, electricity chasing through his body. He strains to hold still, not to push into the bite, or to pull away. His brain grows hazy, mind focussing on the sensation of being bitten by Alpha.

 _Marked_ , he thinks muzzily, warmth filling his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/152970923512/jeremwood-biting)


	13. Mavin - Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toxotescrotus asked: Idk if you're still doing smut prompts but like, how about some mavin morning sex?

Michael woke slowly, a warm body next to his and a tingling feeling on his neck. He hummed, burying his head in the pillow lazily. The body in his arm vibrated, and Michael blinked his eyes open to glare at his boyfriend. The soft, warm press of lips to his throat mouthed over his adam’s apple, and up to his jaw for teeth to nip at his chin. Gavin squirmed in his arms pressing closer as he captured Michael’s mouth in a languid kiss full of morning breath.

Michael wrinkled his nose and drew back.

“Morning, boi,” Gavin whispered enthusiastically, lips moving up his cheek until hot breath hit his ear.

“Morning, asshole,” Michael muttered in reply, groaning as he let his head flop back onto the pillow, He eyed Gavin suspiciously. “What the fuck are you up to.”

Gavin pouted, fluttering his lashes.

“But Mi _coo_ ~” he whined, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek and neck, before nibbling on the skin he’d been worrying at.

“Aren’t you still sore from last night?” Michael asked incredulously, but very deliberately didn’t push Gavin away. “ _How_ are you still horny after all we did last night.”

“And last afternoon,” Gavin chimed in smugly, giving the hickey one last, exaggerated kiss before pulling back. He grinned up at Michael. “Can’t forget the afternoon part, boi.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he chuckled, amused. His hands stroke down Gavin’s sides, then came to rest on his behind. “You’re not even a _little_ bit sore, are you, you slut?”

Gavin squirmed, torn between pushing into his hands and pressing their bodies closer together.

“Little sore,” he confessed, thrusting up against Michael breathlessly. Michael squeezed, fingers digging into Gavin’s ass. The blond gasped, bumping their forehead together. “But you know me, my boi, I like it a little rough.”

“That you do,” Michael agreed, watching sharply as Gavin’s pupils dilated. He slapped his ass. “Go get the lube then, boi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/157243194317/idk-if-youre-still-doing-smut-prompts-but-like)


	14. Jeremavin, Geovin, AHOT6 - Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an idea than actual fic, but I thought I'd better save it here before it gets lost, in case I want to come back to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Missy** : Gavin dancing up to strangers at the disco when he's out with the crew. Being all flirty and touchy-feely until Michael rips across the dancefloor and rips him away, holding him by the neck, by the scruff like a kitten and Gavin just melts, grinning smugly. Jeremy who followed Michael to back him up giving the stranger a raised brow and shooing them off, before crowding Gavin against Michael's chest. Gavin holding onto Jeremy's arms and gasping wetly as they touch him until he comes in his pants
> 
>  **Ganglylimbs** : Gavin muffling his moans into Jeremy’s shoulder. Both have their hands down his pants, Jeremy stroking him off as Michael traces around his hole, teasing him.   
> He comes into his pants, Jeremy lifting his head up so he can see his face as Gavin orgasms. Then they take him home, whispering into his ear about getting him even more dirty

I was thinking more along the lines of touching without _touching him_ , of driving Gavin crazy by brushing up against him, with a thigh between his legs. Strafing his nipples with a nail, fingers dancing over his torso and his ass. A firm grip on his waist pulling him up against Jeremy’s leg or back into Michael, his ass brushing over Michael’s hardon. Gavin bites his lips, a breathy moan escaping as Michael latches onto his neck, sucking on his skin.

Jeremy is crowding closer, still pretending to dance, and Gavin is swaying his hips in the rhythm he dictates, entranced by the barely there touches followed by firm muscle pressed up against him. He comes embarrassingly fast, his groan swallowed up in a kiss by merciful Jeremy, spoiling his pants without anyone even grabbing his dick.

“No patience,” Michael teases, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin under Gavin’s hipbones.

“No self-control,” Jeremy drawls, breaking the messy, wet kiss just long enough to grin smugly up at Gavin. Gavin can’t even reply, he’s panting too hard.

Around them the crowd dances none the wiser, a press of bodies on bodies with strobing colourful flashes to light up the darkness. No one pays them any mind as they drag Gavin off the dancefloor and back into the corner booth where the Gents are waiting, Geoff flanked by the other two. They are eyeing the three of them speculatively, gazes unerringly landing on Gavin.

“You look tired,” Geoff says, leaning back and spreading his legs. He motions to the floor between them. “Sit down before you keel over.”

Gavin licks his lips and nods, sliding onto his knees and shuffles under the table. A steady hand lands on his head, fingers twisting firmly in his bleached locks. He doesn’t need to be told what to do, reaching up for Geoff’s belt as if on autopilot.


	15. MK/XRay/Vav/Mogar - Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that demonic saliva could turn a human sex-crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on @ganglylimbs demon!Mad King angel!Vav au
> 
> TW: dubcon, sex pollen

Mogar crowds against his back, arms wrapped around Vav's chest as he bites the skin of his shoulder, mouthing and licking up his neck. Wet heat engulfs his cock, and Vav gasps, glancing down to see X-Ray's dark head bopping forward in his quest to take all of Vav down his throat. Vav's fingers twitch, and he clenches them into fists, not daring to bury them in dark locks.

A chuckle, and his head snaps up, only now noticing the Mad King lounging on the couch, watching the spectacle with obvious amusement. One hand glides down his stomach, palming the rising bulge covered by his kilt.

"What did you do to them?" Vav demands, biting down a moan as Mogar's hands roam over his chest, pinching his nipples as the bear-man's hard cock rubs up against Vav's buttcheeks. His wings flutter helplessly in the other dimension, unseen by his companions. Except for the Mad King, whose eyes track the movement lazily.

"Why do you think _I_ did anything, my dear?" the Mad King purrs, his tail curling up high on his thigh, pushing the kilt out of the way absently. Vav averts his gaze.

"They're not acting like themselves," he points out, voice going up an octave as X-Ray's fingers dig into his thighs, pulling him closer. The determined look of concentration on his face makes Vav blush. "What did you _do_."

The Mad King chuckles again, fingers wrapping around his length. He starts pulling in time with X-Ray's bops, Mogar's grinding getting more aggressive and pushing Vav's hips forward.

"Just a teeny, tiny scientific experiment," the Mad King drawls, thumbing over his cockhead. There is an avaricious look in his eyes as he regards the three of them. "With unexpected side effects. All around I'd call it a success, wouldn't you, my dear?"

Vav groans as X-Ray pulls back, hand wrapping around his cock as he lavishes attention to the head. Mogar growls against his throat, teeth sinking into the sensitive skin. Vav tilts his head and closes his eyes, hips shuddering forward.

"Wh-what- what kind of ex...perimen-ah!" Vav stutters, hands flying forward, grabbing hold of X-Ray's head as his friend swallows him down his throat. Behind him, Mogar grunts, a spit-slick finger finding its way between his cheeks.

The Mad King shifts on the couch, spreading his legs and wings languidly as his free hand drifts over his chest, playing with his own nipples. Vav's gaze darts up to him, then back down to X-Ray, his fingers now twisted around dark locks. X-Ray goes slack in his grip, moaning around his cock. The vibrations travel up his spine and down to his toes, which he curls into the flush carpet. Experimentally, he tugs on X-Ray's hair, pulling him off his cock. His friend allows this until he loses contact, straining against his grip and sticking his tongue out to lick at the slit. Vav shudders, before bucking up as two fingers thrust into his hole roughly, pushing him forwards onto his toes.

"Interaction between demonic fluids and human skin," the Mad King explains, but his voice is distant. Vav's wings flare out, trying to regain balance, but between X-Ray tugging on his hips and Mogar bending him over, he's having a hard time of staying upright. "It has the interesting side-effect of acting as an aphrodisiac."

The words don't really register as Vav desperately clings to X-Ray's head, accidentally pulling him back onto his cock. The fingers leave his ass and he _whines_ , missing the pleasant feeling brushing up against his prostate.

"Drives them out of their mind with want, with _need_ , as you are experiencing first hand," the Mad King prattles on, honey-sweet voice almost hypnotic. Mogar breathes heavily against Vav's ear, and he shivers, pressing back against the bear-man's chest. Something big pushes against his entrance, and Vav stills, brain still trying to catch up.

"But don't worry," the dark voice drawls, and Vav feels his resistance break as the hot, hard cock thrusts sharply into him, pushing him into the wet heat of X-Ray's throat. "Once they're done with you, you'll get a kiss, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more in the future if I do more smut prompts on tumblr.


End file.
